El alcohol puede ayudar
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Que título pedorro, ignórenlo . Hermione discute con Ron, y allí está Draco para hacerla olvidar y llevarla a la fiesta. El alcohol siempre ayuda. Dramione.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes, así como la obra misma, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Hermione Granger; Draco Malfoy.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Dramione. Una pequeña y leve sorpresita entre Pansy y Hermione.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Hace MIL que no escribo, si alguien quiere ayudarme a arreglarlo un poco, bienvenido sea. Mi primer Dramione. Sean buenos. Hubiera estado bueno haber escrito un fanfic en vez de un Oneshot, pero nunca los termino.

* * *

><p>Hermione se alisó el cabello mientras miraba con inseguridad el espejo, no se veía linda como Ginny le había hecho saber, y sabía que, por más cabello liso que tuviera y pinturas que podría utilizar, seguiría sintiéndose una idiota frente a sus compañeras. Sinembargo no iba a demostrarlo, caminaría despreocupadamente, saludaría a sus mejores amigos y luego bailaría un poco con Harry (aunque ella preferiría bailar con Ron, pero Lavander simplemente no lo dejaría, y algo le decía que Ron tampoco bailaría con ella por más que tuviera todo a su favor para hacerlo). <em>¿Qué haría sin la inseguridad?<em> Muchas cosas por supuesto, pero era algo con lo que debía lidiar, quisiera o no, lo único que tenía a su alcance era fingir que nada la afectaba.

Se colocó medias de cancán negras y un short de jean oscuro, le hizo juego con una remera se blanca con estampado y unos zapatos que, si bien eran bonitos, no llamaban la atención; por último se deliñó los ojos y colocó un poco de base sobre su rostro. Bajó las escaleras cuando estuvo lista y lo hizo con cuidado para no caerse, pues no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar ese calzado y saludó a Harry luego de mirar alrededor.

–¿Y Ron? –Preguntó la castaña confundida.

–Hem… –Harry suspiró, nunca había sido bueno mintiendo–Quizás…

–No me lo digas. –Le interrumpió, seguramente estaba besuqueándose con Lavander, no había otra opción.

–Te ves linda –Habló el de cabello oscuro luego de un silencio y Hermione le sonrió con dulzura abrazándolo.

–Gracias.

* * *

><p>Draco bajó las escaleras vestido con una remera gris y un pantalón de color negro, tenía un cigarrillo en la mano y, cuando apoyó su espalda contra la pared, Pansy se acercó a él ofreciéndole un vaso de alcohol, el cual aceptó con gusto. No todos los días en Hogwarts se organizaban cosas como esas, así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba. La de cabello oscuro se fue cuando Theodore la tomó de la mano, jalándola y besándola sin vergüenza alguna, el acohol en sus venas le permitía dejar atrás al chico reservado. El rubio sonrió, la situación en si cómica le subía el ánimo que carecía. Ellos desaparecieron y él se quedó ahí, tomando y fumando su cigarrillo.<p>

* * *

><p>–¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! –Gritó Hermione en los pasillos, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y no era capaz de detenerlas.<p>

Habían pasado dos horas desde que se había encontrado con Harry en la sala común, y tan solo media desde que se encontró con Ron y presenció la muestra desagradable que éste le dedicó frente a todas las amigas de su novia.

–Herms, no seas así… ¡No somos novios! –Le gritó Ron entre angustiado y asustado, ya le había tirado pájaros encima, no quería que algo peor pudiera pasarle.

–¿¡Cómo pudiste haberme avergonzado frente a ella y todas sus estúpidas amigas! –Volvió a replicarle, completamente histérica.

–¡Solo fue una broma!

Hermione sentía que su magia iba a estallar, estaba fuera de control, y hubiera sucedido si un rubio arrogante no se hubiera cruzado en el camino de ambos.

El vaso de alcohol lo había terminado hacía una hora, al igual que los vasos que le siguieron a ese; era el segundo cigarrillo en la noche y cuando el humo que había exhalado se disipó pudo ver el rostro lloroso de Granger.

–¿Teniendo una pelea de parejas? –Preguntó en tono burlón, y solo recibió una mirada de odio de Ron, que se le sumó Hermione. La única diferencia era que la castaña avanzó hasta Draco y, sin dudar, lo golpeó como aquella vez en tercer año, solo que esta vez fue con el puño cerrado.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca sorprendido y prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, y Draco guardó silencio con molestia marcada en su rostro, pues no era lo suficientemente estúpido para seguir provocándola y sumarle un ojo morado a la nariz que sangraba.

Ignorando a Malfoy, Hermione se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia Ron el cual retrocedió receloso.

–Eres un cerdo, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo haya creído que eras mi amigo, maldito infeliz, idiota, estúpi-

–Heerms… –Suplicó.

–¡No me llames así! ¡Vete, no quiero verte!

Sin más remedio, Ron se fue con paso apurado y desapareció tras una esquina, dejándola sola…

Bueno, no tan sola. Draco no se había ido, y había aprovechado esos segundos para curarse la nariz con ayuda de su varita, por suerte recordaba el hechizo que había utilizado la enfermera para curar su nariz hacía tres años.

–¿Por qué no te has ido? –Preguntó fastidiosa la leona.

–¿Debo hacerlo? –Se quedó callado unos segundos– Te ves triste, ¿tu novio te metió los cuernos?

–Ronald no es mi novio –Respondió acercándose a él, cuando ya estuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo, volvió a hablar:–No eres más que un estúpido Malfoy, al igual que él, que Harry, que todos los idiotas que van a este colegio. Desaparece de mi vista o lo lamentarás.

–No te tengo miedo –Sonrió de lado y Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿Cuánto tomaste?

–Lo suficiente…

–¿Lo suficiente para qué?

–Para esto… –Y acto seguido, la tomó del mentón, mientras que con la otra mano la sostenía de la cintura y unía sus labios con los de ella, cerrando los ojos segundos antes del contacto. Hermione se removió, lo empujó, pero terminó cediendo porque ella sabía que, si hubiera querido alejarse de él, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos vidriosos de Hermione miraron con sorpresa a Draco y hubiera vuelto a llorar de no ser porque el chico a tranquilizó recargando su frente sobre la de ella.

–Me gustas, no puedo estar tranquilo… Vivo pensando en ti… –Y sabía que no tenía que escucharlo, que estaba hablando el alcohol, no el Draco Malfoy de siempre. Lo sabía y aún así continuó a su lado, escuchando palabras que había soñado demasiadas veces para ser contadas–_Me encantas…_

–Malfoy…

–Shhh… Vamos a bailar.

–Pero… Están todos abajo… –Respondió insegura.

–Están todos demasiados ebrios para darse cuenta, incluso tu amiguito Potter y, bueno, Weasley lo está ahora que bajó. Vamos…

* * *

><p>Cuando Hermione entró al Gran Comedor, no podía creer lo que veía, sonaba música pop y electrónica que resonaba en todo el salón; la gente bailaba sin darse cuenta la hora ni con quienes se encontraba. Neville, que siempre había sido demasiado tímido para estas cosas, bailaba con una chica de Ravenclaw bastante codiciada entre los varones, y ella… bueno…<p>

Miró a Malfoy y luego dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ni mucho menos que se encontraba con el rubio que tanto la insultaba desde que lo había conocido por primera vez.

–Oh, vamos Granger, nadie sabe qué estás a mi lado, diviértete –Sonrió con arrogancia y tuvo la idea de volver a besarla, pero ella solo se negó y él solo atinó a mirarla confundido– ¡Nadie va a verte!

–Sigue soñando, Malfoy –Éste solo suspiró y alcanzó a tomar un vaso de alcohol que Pansy había traído para él, pero no lo tomó, sino que se lo dio a Hermione y ésta negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, el rubio no la retiró.

–Tómalo, vamos, ni que lo fueras a hacer todos los días, te estresas lo suficiente…

Pansy asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía un tanto mareada, y Hermione agradeció que estuviera en ese estado, porque de lo contrario, hubiera empezado a lanzar palabras venenosas contra ella. Volvió a mirar el vaso de alcohol y arrugó la nariz, nunca en su vida había tomado y tenía miedo de terminar como en las películas que había visto.

–Bien, solo una… –Tomó el vaso y se terminó todo de golpe, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por el gusto fuerte y tosió un poco al terminar.

–¡Bravo! –Gritó Pansy sonriente, se tambaleó un poco y abrazó a Hermione, que se quedó sin aire por la sorpresa que llevaba que, justo su "enemiga" hiciera tal acto, pero lo que más la dejó con la boca abierta fue el beso que ésta le dio y que, incluso Malfoy, tuvo que sorprenderse.

–¿Qué demonios tomaste? –Le preguntó el slytherin a su mejor amiga y ella arrugó el ceño confundida, pero Nott, que hizo su aparición por segunda vez en la noche, la besó con torpeza.

–Vamos a mi habitación… –Le susurró en su oído.

Cuando al fin desaparecieron, Draco le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Hermione antes de tomarle de la mano y llevarla a la pista de baile, y ella aprovechó para tomar otro vaso de alcohol, con un solo pensamiento en su mente "_Estaré bien"_.

La música no paraba y las luces que adornaban cada espacio de pared mareaban su mente, Hermione se movía, aunque no sabía cómo, y lo más grandioso era que tampoco le importaba, solo disfrutaba, y se movía al lado de Malfoy mientras sus cuerpos rozaban. Los labios del rubio acariciaban su piel y ella los rechazaba por la confusa situación, pero cuando éste la tomó de sorpresa, se dejó estar.

_Uno, dos, tres… _Saltaba como lo estaban haciendo los demás y el rubio la tomaba de la cintura, sintiéndose estúpido por comportarse de esa manera, por haber demostrado sus sentimientos con ayuda de alcohol. Era un cobarde por más que intentara negarlo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría mañana al despertarse, ¿ignorar lo ocurrido o…?

–Draco… –Le miró confundido, pero halagado de que utilizara su nombre, no obstante lo que más le gustó fue la sonrisa que la castaña le regaló; como si no tuviera otra opción unió sus labios nuevamente, degustando el gusto a cereza mezclado con alcohol que lo mareaba y, lentamente, con disimulo, ambos se retiraron del baile.

Se escabulleron hacia los pasillos, donde el rubio la empujó sin brusquedad contra la pared, donde la piel de su cuello fue ahora necesidad de sus labios, que lo acariciaron sin dejar marca alguna, porque su conciencia de lo impedía. No quería dejar marcas que pudieran ser recordadas el día de mañana. La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro y lo empujó suavemente, sabiendo que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto.

_No iba a acostarse con un chico que luego la olvidaría. _

Las manos de Draco se colaron por debajo de su remera y acariciaron su estómago; sintió su mejillas acalorarse y negó con la cabeza.

–No, no, no…

–Me gustas… –Fue lo único que respondió, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior y succionándolo con la misma delicadeza.

–¿Por qué haces esto, Malfoy? –Preguntó con tristeza, empujándolo con fuerza logrando que al fin este se apartara lo suficiente para poder verle– Sabes que te amo, no eres estúpido y sin embargo, estás aquí diciendo que tu también me amas. Todo es tan confuso… Lo olvidarás el día siguiente, y si no lo olvidas, por lo menos lo fingirás, no me hagas esto… –Y tras decir esas palabras envueltas en lágrimas, Hermione escapó, dejando a Draco molesto y frustrado, porque aunque si, estaba borracho, no dejaba de tener en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Lo que más le dolía, era que Hermione pudiera tener razón._

* * *

><p>Tuvo que pasar el fin de semana para que la gryffindor lograra encontrar a Draco, aunque también (por más que le costara admitirlo) tenía que encontrar valentía para enfrentar a Malfoy, no quería que éste se burlara de ella frente a sus amigos. Cada vez que lo veía, éste se encontraba con sus amigos y no estaba en sus planes hablar con ellos a su alrededor.<p>

Cuando vio que el chico se dirigía a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, lo jaló de la túnica para que no pudiera entrar y, de la sorpresa, éste no ofreció resistencia hasta que estuvieron en la esquina.

–¿¡Qué crees que haces! –Preguntó Malfoy sin entender, se veía un poco incómodo por la cercanía de ella, una incomodidad que Hermione percibió como algo más allá de la "impureza" de sangre o el "odio" que había demostrado anteriormente. Si, Draco recordaba lo de la noche anterior.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué primero tú me dices lo que sucedió hace tres días?

–No sé de que hablas –Contestó éste más incómodo aún, desviando la mirada y el rostro a un lado.

–No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde –Respondió la castaña mirándolo angustiada y con cierto enojo en su voz–Malfoy…

–Suéltame –La empujó con brusquedad y se apartó de ella al instante mirándola con asco–No vuelvas a tocarme, sangre sucia.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala donde había sido previamente secuestrado y, al notar que ella no hablaba, se dio la vuelta unos segundos, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse más tarde y lo comprobó cuando vio sus ojos vidriosos mirándolos con odio.

–No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto cuando me prometiste que no lo harías… –Sonrió irónicamente intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima–Eres increíble Malfoy, créeme.

Y Draco solo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y golpear la pared, dejando sus pálidos nudillos teñidos de morado. Claro que recordaba las palabras que había pronunciado, y no solo eso, la manera en la que la había mirado y ella a él, el sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de su rostro cuando la había acariciado al besar. No podría olvidarlo, pero a su vez sabía lo complicado que podía resultar si comenzaba a salir con ella o le daba falsas ilusiones (¿o se las daría solo a ella?) si comenzaban a salir en secreto. Demasiado complicado.

Miró a Hermione que aún se encontraba a unos pasos sorprendida por la reacción que había presenciado y no fue capaz de irse.

–Malfoy… –Lo llamó dudando, las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas y él intentó no mirarla en ese estado. Pero era imposible, la terminó mirando y miró hacia arriba antes de contestar.

–¿¡Crees que me he olvidado! ¡Claro que no! ¡Recuerdo lo que acariciar tu rostro al besarte! ¡La manera en la que me hablabas cuando te decía cuánto me gustabas…! –Exclamó dolido y respiró profundo antes de seguir–… Recuerdo eso y aún más… No me olvido de lo horrible que me sentí cuando te vi llorar por la culpa de Weasley, cómo quería abrazarte y decirte que yo iba a estar para ti… –Tomó aire, incapaz de seguir porque de hacerlo descargaría todo lo que había guardado durante tantos años y no podía permitirse expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera.

Era complicado, como todo en la vida y sobre todo en el amor, no obstante _tenía _claro qué hacer, cómo actuar, pero el "nudo" de la historia aparecería mediante las consecuencias que sus actos crearían. ¿Qué dirían sus padres, amigos, familiares? Él tenía un nombre y apellido que mantener, un historial limpio que nunca podría ser manchado con impurezas de sangre.

–¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? –Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Me amas?

El dudó, no por la respuesta, sino por la pregunta.

–Si…

–Entonces siempre será difícil.

Sonrió con tristeza y ambos se acercaron, se miraron unos segundos interminables a los ojos y el volvió a tomar con delicadeza su mejilla, húmeda por las lágrimas traviesas que impidieron mostrarla como la joven fuerte que siempre aparentaba ser; y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, rozando la piel y acariciando su cabello con un tinte de melancolía.

La besó. Sus labios moviéndose con tranquilidad.

Era un beso dulce, suave… Un beso que sonaba a un primer y último _adiós_.

Sus vidas habían sido destinadas a cruzarse, pero nunca a terminar juntas.


End file.
